Toroidal roller bearings, such as CARB® toroidal roller bearings, are typically used for their ability of allowing both axial and angular displacement with respect to the outer ring and the inner ring of the toroidal roller bearing. This is enabled by the curved construction of the inner and outer rings' raceways which are adapted to conform to the curved shape of the roller elements, as described in European patent no. EP 0175858 for example. Hence, toroidal roller bearings combine self-aligning capability with axial displacement ability.
In order to maintain and support the roller elements in a toroidal roller bearing it is known to provide a cage to separate adjacent roller elements from each other in the tangential direction of the toroidal roller bearing, which restricts the movements of the roller elements in relation to each other and prevents roller-to-roller contact between the roller elements.
Today, the cage of a CARB® toroidal roller bearing can be roller-centered or inner ring-centered, and can be made of brass or steel.